mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Silly
Mr. Silly is the tenth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr. Silly *'Colour': Light Brown (formerly Cream) *'Shape': Round *'Gender ': Male *'Relatives ': Mr. Nonsense, Little Miss Giggles *Love: *'Friends': Mr. Nonsense, and Little Miss Dotty *Release date: 1972 *'Job': being silly *'Features': Orange top hat (formerly red) over his eyes, yellow shoes *Voice Actors: Arthur Lowe (1975-1978) John Alderton (1983) Gordon Peters (1995-1997) Neil Crone (1997-1999) Story Mr. Silly lives in Nonsenseland, where the trees have red leaves and the grass is blue. Every year there is a contest for the silliest idea of the year, and Mr. Silly can't think of one. All the animals do human activity and say the wrong sounds. Mr. Silly wins the contest by painting all the leaves on the trees green. International publications & translations Mr. Silly appears under the titles *Monsieur Étonnant (French) *Don Tontainas (Spanish) *Unser Herr Komisch (German) *Mister Quatschkopf (Second German Release) *Ο Κύριος Ανόητος (Greek) *엉뚱씨 (Korean) *Mr. Dwl (Welsh) *Meneer Malloot (Dutch) *Meneertje Maf (Second Dutch Release) *滑稽先生 (Taiwan) *Fætter Fjolle (Danish) *Senhor Tonto (Portuguese) *はちゃめちゃくん (Japanese) *Herr Tullball (Norwegian) Trivia *Mr. Silly is Roger's favourite Mr Men. *According to a Mr. Men comic, his birthday is February 13th, "every year". *When Mr. Silly was first published he was cream with a red hat. As of more recent publishing he is light brown with an orange hat. *He is one of the largest Mr. Men in the Mr. Men and Little Miss episodes. *He is the first Mr. Man to wear shoes Counterparts *His Ed, Edd n Eddy counterpart is Ed because they are both silly. *His Beauty and the Beast counterparts are the Bimbettes because they are all silly. *His Father Ted counterpart is Dougal because they are both silly. *His Kingdom Hearts counterpart is Sora because they both have big shoes. *His Thomas & Friends counterparts are Billy and Duke because all three are close in colour and Billy and Mr. Silly are silly. *His Little Monsters counterpart is Silly Sidney because both are silly. *His Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas counterpart is Fife because they are both silly. *His Winnie the Pooh counterpart is Tigger because they are both silly. *His Oliver and Company counterpart is Tito the Chihuaha because they are both silly. *His Three Little Pigs counterparts are Fifer Pig and Fiddler Pig because they are all silly. *His Family Ness counterparts is Silly Ness because they are both silly. *His Twelve Warrior Explosive Eto Rangers counterpart is Monk because they are both silly and brown. *His Star Wars counterpart is Jar Jar Binks because they are both silly. *His Animaniacs counterpart is Baloney because they are both silly. *His Fairly OddParents counterpart is Cosmo because they are both silly. *His T.U.F.F. Puppy Counterpart is Dudley Puppy because both are silly. *In the graphic novel Scott Pilgrim's Precious Little Life, Scott's first encounter with Ramona includes a gag about her shoes, which are later revealed to be Mr. Silly's shoes. *His Street Fighter counterpart is Hakan, because they are both silly. *His My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic counterpart to Pinkie Pie because they are both silly. *His Total Drama series counterpart to Ezekiel because they are both silly. *His Skylander series counterpart to Pop Fizz because they both have yellow and they are both silly. *His Pillow Pets counterpart is Silly Monkey because they are both silly. *His Cuddle-Uppets counterpart is Buster The Purple Monkey because they are both silly. *His Mikayla's Words counterpart is Mikayla Pasteris because they are both silly. *His Slumber Party Puppies counterpart is Silly because they both have yellow and they are both silly. *His Lalaloopsy counterpart is Alice in Lalaloopsyland because they both are silly. *His Illumination's Sing counterpart is Ash The Porcupine because they both are silly. *His Inanimate Insanity counterpart is Lightbulb because they are both yellow and silly. *His Tiny Toon Adventures counterpart is Fifi La Fume they are both silly. *His Sonic the Hedgehog counterpart is Coconuts they are both silly. *His Heathcliff counterpart is Heathcliff they are both silly. *His Felix the Cat counterpart is Felix the Cat they are both silly. *His Oobi counterpart is Kako because both are silly. *His Mixels Hotshot counterpart is Tuth and Spinza because both are silly. *His The My singing monsters Show is Tweedle because both are silly. List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Ridiculous *Mr. Foolish *Mr. Muddle (Human Farmer) *Mrs. Nincompoop *King of Nonsenseland *Chicken *Worm (not on TV) *Pig (not on TV) Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. *Mr. Chatterbox (in a portrait in Mr. Bowler's store.) *Mr. Nonsense *Mr. Slow *Mr. Rush (pictured) *Little Miss Sunshine *Little Miss Tiny *Little Miss Shy *Little Miss Dotty *Little Miss Late *Little Miss Scatterbrain (does not speak) *Little Miss Wise *Little Miss Sparkle *A Very Happy Day For Mr. Happy (TV) (cameo) *Little Miss Busy: D.I.Y. Teacher (TV) *Mr. Nonsense's Strange Illness (TV) *Mr. Silly's Silly Secret (TV) *Mr. Chatterbox and the Parrot (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Noisy, the Music Man (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Muddle Goes Skating (TV) *Little Miss Bossy Has a Busy Day (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Bump Has an Accident (TV) *Mr. Nosey Goes Fishing (TV) *Little Miss Trouble and the Magic Paint (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Mischief Becomes an Artist (TV) (cameo) *Thank Goodness For Mr. Slow (TV) *Mr. Jelly Goes Time Travelling (TV) Gallery Mr. Silly.png Mr Silly.png 20170514_213928.png Mr_Silly_1A.jpg Mr-Silly-2A.PNG MR_SILLY_3A.PNG MR_SILLY_4A.jpg mr-silly-5a.PNG|Mr. Silly takes his silly dog for a walk mr-silly-6a.PNG See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Brown characters Category:Round characters Category:Eyeless Characters Category:Characters with hats Category:Characters with shoes Category:1970's introduces Category:No Hair Category:Main Characters